1. Field
The following description relates to a cartridge for a medication dispensing apparatus, the cartridge is able to control rotation of the drum which open and/or close an outlet of the cartridge case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to solve drawbacks of a pharmacist manually dispensing medication, a medication dispensing apparatus is needed. If a doctor orders medication for a prescription using a computer, the medication dispensing apparatus automatically divides medication into dose per serving. Such a medication dispensing apparatus includes a medication cabinet for keeping medication separate according to types, and a packing unit which is disposed below the medication cabinet and packs medication supplied from the medication cabinet.
The medication cabinet is configured to include a plurality of medication cartridges. A medication cartridge contains the same type medication, and dispenses the medication to the packing unit in accordance with a prescription signal. A case of the medication cartridge includes a cartridge case having an outlet on the bottom thereof so as to dispense medication; a drum installed inside of the cartridge case so as to selectively open and/or close the outlet; a cartridge base having the cartridge case installed thereon; and a driving means connected to the drum to thereby rotate the drum.
However, when the cartridge case is detached from the cartridge base, the drum is often rotated arbitrarily, so that remaining medications may leak and foreign materials may enter into the cartridge.